1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile hospital system adapted to quickly provide comprehensive diagnoses and medical treatments to a relatively large number of patients in an area stricken by a large natural disaster or a harsh military dispute or in an extremely remote area where medical facilities are not available.
2. Prior Art
A large number of casualties can be given rise to in areas hit by devastating natural disasters such as earthquakes, floods caused by a prolonged rain fall or volcanic eruptions and the hospitals in the neighboring areas may normally have only a limited capacity for diagnoses and medical treatments so that many of the patients may be left uncared-for. If large hospitals are found in the neighboring areas. They may find themselves hopeless in providing medical care to the patients when the services of public utilities including the supply of electricity, water and fuel gas are disrupted.
When a large natural disaster occurs, medical tents are normally set up as appropriate locations near the disaster-stricken area and attended by doctors ad nurses, who provide medical care to casualties on a first aid basis, the hardest-hit having the highest priority of treatment. However, the medical staff will then have to take care of a large number of patients with limited staff members and therefore many of the patients will not be adequately treated. Additionally, the patients who need long term medical care will have to be moved to a hospital remote from the disaster-stricken are if no medical facilities are available in nearby areas to accommodate the patients.
In countries at war, medical aid will be provided typically by the international Red Cross so that wounded soldiers may be moved to casualty clearing stations while wounded civilians may be sent to emergency medical facilities for medical treatment. However, as pointed out above, the medical care provided by these facilities are mostly on a first aid basis and they may not be adapted to sophisticated surgical operations because they are not medically equipped in a sufficient and satisfactory fashion.
As described above, in areas stricken by a large natural disaster or a harsh military dispute or in an extremely remote area, many patients who need medical care are left without being sufficiently taken care of because of insufficient medical staff and medical facilities particularly when a large number of patients are produced. Thus, patients who are not seriously wounded can eventually a suffer from chronic diseases and after-effects of diseases because their diseases are not completely cured, although then could be satisfactorily cured if the patients were medically treated in a satisfactory fashion. Therefore, there is a strong need for hospital facilities that can cope with a situation where a large number of patients are produced by a disaster.
Thus, in view of the above identified problem, it is therefore the object of the invention to provide a mobile hospital system that can be moved by means of tractors, helicopters, railway locomotives and/or sea vessels and adapted to provide comprehensive diagnoses and medical treatments to causalities and patients having various symptoms.